La Promise Brûlée
by Twayla
Summary: Alors que Link, simple écolier Apprenti Soldat de la Citadelle d'Hyrule rentre chez lui, il fait la connaissance d'un jeune fille ; Midona. Après quelques jours, elle avoue s'être faite voler son Royaume et implore Link de la sauver. Il accepte et embarque Zelda, sa meilleure amie, dans l'Aventure. Mais des choix difficiles vont leur être imposés. La bataille où la mort...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Cata clop, cata clop, cata clop. Link adorait le bruit des sabots d'Epona lorsqu'elle marchait sur les pavés. C'est pour cela qu'il se plaisait à la sortir fréquemment. Ça le rassurait, quelque part. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours aimé monter ? Depuis touts petits, Zelda et lu se baladent souvent avec Epona, lors de leur temps-libre. Quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école, ils étaient sur Epona ! Ils galopaient dans les champs qui bordaient le bourg d'Hyrule, oubliant momentanément qui ils sont. Zelda peut oublier qu'elle est une Princesse, et Link qu'il est destiné à devenir Soldat. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils rêvent d'aventure et de liberté. Pas de Châteaux et de rondes permanentes. C'est pour cela que les cours les insupportaient, qu'ils fuyaient avec Epona. Une fois, ils avaient disparu trois jours, comme ça. A leur retour, ils s'étaient faits sévèrement réprimandés par Gaepora, le Père de Zelda. Aujourd'hui encore, ils ne se sont jamais autant amusés, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Au final, ce sont des ados, qui rêvent d'Aventure malgré leur destin qui fait des envieux.


	2. Chap' 1: Quand Zelda ramène sa Fraise

Chapitre 1 : Quand Zelda ramène sa Fraise...

Plic, ploc, plic ploc. Il pleut encore. La calèche sera sûrement en retard, comme d'habitude. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi trempé et me ferais engueuler par ma grand-mère. Je soupirais. J'avais beau ramener de super notes, ma Grand-mère me hurlait dessus à chaque fois que je rentrais mouillé. Je pouvais tendre un beau 20/20, elle trouvait quand-même à redire parce que je trempai son par terre bien ciré. Je souris. En dehors de quand elle m'engueulait, ma Grand-mère était géniale. Ça fait dix ans qu'elle s'occupe de moi et de Tetra, ma petite sœur. Depuis que nos Parents sont morts, nous vivons avec elle et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire. A l'Ecole, Je suis très apprécié des filles parce que je suis beau, et haï des Garçons parce que je tombe (justement) beaucoup de filles ! Et aussi parce que je suis le Meilleur Ami de la belle Zelda, chose dont je peut aisément me vanter.

« Psst ! Link !

- ?

- Le Théorème de Thalès, tu connais ?

- Nan, c'est quoi ?

- Le cours ! Ecoute, un peu, plutôt que te rêvasser ! C'est pas parce que t'es un Dieu dans toutes les autres matières que tu dois ne rien foutre en Maths !

- Grmmbl »

Je me coulais dans ma chaise, râlant après Zelda, qui ramenait sa Fraise, comme à son habitude, parce que je ne fous rien du tout en cours.

Lorsque la cloche finit par sonner, je me hâte de ranger mes affaires et me jette sur la porte. Je la passe et déboule dans le couloir, avec la hâte de sortir.

Arrivé dehors, je pousse un cri de soulagment. WEEK-EEEEEEEEEND !

« Rahla la, c'est pas possible d'être aussi FEIGNANT !

- Bah, toi t'es une Intello, tu peux pas piger !

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai, je suis pas une Intello ! Je me concentre juste sur mes Etudes, j'ai pas envie d'être une Princesse stupide ! »

Sur ces mots, elle me donna un petit coup de hanches, me poussant légèrement. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la hissai sur mon épaule, comme un vulgaire saucisson.

« Heeeeeeey ! LIIIIINK, lâche-moi !

- Nan ! »

Elle tapa sur mon dos avec ses poings, puis éclata de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, je la reposai au sol. Elle continuai à rire et se coula contre moi, appuyée à ma poitrine.

Son chauffeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle partit, non sans m'avoir arrachée la promesse de passer la voir demain.

Je regardai la Voiture s'éloigner avec un petit soupir Week-end = devoir. Et devoir = travail. Et je déteste le travail.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Midona

Je m'assis à l'abri, sur un banc, en attendant que notre calèche arrive. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle est en retard. Evidemmeeent. Je grommèle. Je vais encore rentré trempé, et c'est Mamie qui va hurler.

« Excusez-moi... Vous attendez pour la calèche qui amène en Centre-Ville ?

- Oui, vous voulez la prendre ?

- Oui. »

Je regardais qui avait parlé et tombai des nues. Une fille. Canon. Très grande (elle me dépasse et je ne suis pourtant pas petit !), elle avait de longs cheveux roux et un magnifique visage anguleux. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire, qui tombaient sur ses hanches avec légèreté et coupaient au niveau de ses pieds. C'est en contemplant la cape que je remarquai les symboles sur ses bras. Je les avait vus dans un livre, lais je serai incapable de dire s'où ils viennent... En dessous de la Cape, elle porte un haut qui recouvre juste sa poitrine et se termine en une sorte de petite virgule. Idem pour le petit short qu'elle porte. Ses cheveux sont attachés par une barrette au niveau de son cou et elle porte un curieux bijou sur le haut des cheveux. Une espèce de Tiare. Décidemment, cette fille est réellement étrange...

Je ne l'avais jamais vue, au Collège. Elle vient peut-être d'arriver, avec ses parents.

Elle se dirigea vers le banc et un garçon se poussa pour lui faire une place, mais elle l'ignora. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sous le regard vexé du garçon. Je ricanai intérieurement. Je plais à toutes les filles, avec me dégaine nonchalante, mon humour et mon sens de l'amitié. Je suis très beau, aussi, selon elles. Je ne pensais pourtant pas. Moi, Link, avec mes cheveux blonds, mon jean kaki un peu délavé, mes Marcels et ma casquette NY visée sur le crâne. Comme quoi, ces filles sont vraiment étranges...

Lorsque la calèche finit par arriver, je grimpe, vite suivi par tous les autres. Je m'inquiète un peu, car il nous faut un Pass pour monter, mais la fille en possède un. Pas comme les nôtres, qui sont blancs, frappés aux armoiries d'Hyrule. Le sien est noir, est dessus est représenté un... Miroir ? Une espèce de miroir étrange, recouverts de runes. Après une étude plus approfondie de la carte, je remarque que le Miroir est animé. Wahou. C'est pas sur nos cartes toutes pourries qu'on va avoir ça ! Il se désassemble pour se ré-assembler, c'est très joli. Je m'asseois au dernier rang, à côté de la fenêtre, comme à mon habitude.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Je tourne la tête. Je leur ai pourtant déjà toutes dit que je ne m'asseyais qu'à côté de Zeld... La fille de tout à l'heure ! Elle veut s'asseoir à côté de moi ! Surpris mais ravi, je pousse mon sac, pour lui faire de la place et lui réponds :

« Oui, bien sûr, assieds-toi. »

Alors qu'elle s'assied, j'entends quelques glapissements, derrière moi. Sûrement les filles auxquelles j'ai dit ne m'asseoir qu'à côté de Zelda. Où des mecs jaloux qu'elle s'assoie à côté de moi.

« Dis-moi... Les cours ont commencé, dans cette école ? Demande-t-elle tout en désignant le grand bâtiment blanc, juste derrière nous.

- Oui, bien sûr. Depuis deux mois, déjà.

- Oh, je vois. Je vais donc devoir rattraper...

- Mais ... Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Oui. Pour des histoires de famille, j'ai dû venir ici.

- Les symboles sur ton bras... J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelques part. D'où est-ce-que tu viens ?

- De très loin. »

- Bon, apparemment, elle n'est pas très, très causante sur ce sujet. Autant en essayer un autre.

« Au fait, quel est ton prénom ?

- Midona. Je m'appelle Midona.

- Joli prénom. Exotique.

- Et toi ?

- Link. Plus pourri, tu meurs.

- Non, je trouve que c'est très joli...

- Mais dis-moi, tu t'es inscrite à l'école ? C'est pour ça que tu demandais pour l'ouverture ?

- Oui. Je suis censée commencer les cours au plus tôt. Et comme je viens d'arriver...

- Oh, je vois. Mais si tu n'as pas encore commencé les cours, que faisais-tu dans le coin ?

- Je réglais des problèmes de papier avec votre proviseur. Il m'a dit que je serai en... 3ème ? La numéro 4. Je ne sais pas ce que signifient ces numéros, nos écoles ne sont pas organisées comme ça, chez moi...

- Oh, je vais t'expliquer ! Les classes sont numérotées en ordre décroissant. Il y a sept années d'études et la troisième en est la quatrième. La quatre, lui, c'est tout simplement le numéro de la classe !

- Oh, je vois. Merci... Link. »

Elle me fit un sourire, un magnifique sourire. Hum... Elle a bien dit 3°4 ? Cool ! C'est ma classe ! Il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Zelda. Lorsque ma calèche arrive. Je sortis mon IGAE*, avec dans l'idée d'appeler Zelda. Au moment de passer la porte, je me retourne et fais un petit signe de la main à Midona.

* * *

_*Les IGAE sont les Iphones Hyruliens. Ils viennent de "Gaepora", le Roi d'Hyrule._

_Pardon si des passages sont mal détaillés où vous paraissent brouillons, merci de me le signaler o/  
_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Pas de quoi être jalouse

« LIIIIIIIIINK ! T'as 110 minutes de retard, espèce de traître !

- Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si Epona voulait pas sortir de l'Ecurie et que Tetra m'a demandé de lui faire ses tartines !

- Mouais, mouais, mouais... Bon, tu rentres ? Je vais pas rester plantée là trente ans, hein. »

J'entrais le Château (réellement, hein) où vivait Zelda et m'émerveillai, comme à chaque fois.

Elle grimpa l'escalier et je la suivis.

J'entrai dans son immeeeeeeense chambre et me jetai sur le lit, comme à mon habitude, renversant au passage une pile de livres.

Une grande chambre, aux murs violets recouverts de photos. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu, avec de lourds rideaux rose tombant autour, créant une sorte de voile. Des cahiers et des fringues trainaient dessus, pour changer.

« LINK ! Fais attention, je viens juste de ranger ma chambre.

- T'es sûre ? Lançai-je avec un sourire ironique, le sourcil levé.

- Grmbl. Moi, j'te dis que si. »

Je pris un vêtement sur le lit et lançai :

« Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi toutes les filles sont si jalouses de toi.

- Bah vas-y, dis-le que je suis moche !

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... T'as vraiment une toute petite poitrine ! M'exclamai-je en tendant fièrement le petit soutien-gorge que j'avais trouvé sur le lit. Du 80A

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et le referma, comme un poisson. Puis, elle se jeta sur moi, me plaquant sur le lit et frappa contre mon torse avec ses poings de toutes ses forces.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se calma et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, t'es vilain.

- Meuh non, je te taquine juste.

- Mais t'es méchant quand même !

- Bah, c'est pas moi qu'il faut gronder, si t'as pas de poitrine !

- Pff, c'est parce que j'ai jamais eu de petit copain, ça.

- Euh... Le rapport ?

- Selon une légende Urbaine, la poitrine des filles grossit, lorsqu'elles ont un petit copain. »

Elle me fit un sourire que je lui rendis, gêné. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de parler de ça avec une fille... Devais-je en comprendre un message subtil ? Aucune idée.

« Au fait, Link... Une amie à moi est arrivée en Ville. Elle vient de s'inscrire, elle commence l'Ecole Lundi, elle s'appelle...

- Midona, la coupai-je. Je l'ai croisée à la Navette, hier.

- Ah, ben ça m'évitera les présentations !

- Et je crois bien qu'elle va te détrôner de de ton Statut de Reine du Lycée...

- Bah. Elle a de la poitrine, _elle._ »

Elle se releva, vexée.

Je me relevai aussitôt, et la prit dans mes bras.

« Elle pourrait rejoindre notre Duo ? J'aimerais bien que deux jolies filles se battent pour moi...

- Idiot ! Bien sûr que oui. Midona est ma meilleure amie, malgré qu'elle habite très loin.

- Hum. Elle est très jolie. Tant mieux, ça fera moins de garçons pour te courir après !

- Grr. Triple idiot ! Et ca te fera encore plus d'ennemis. Parce que tu traîneras avec DEUX bombes.

- Hum. Ca va, les chevilles ?

- Héhé...

- Mais pour moi, tu es et tu resteras la plus belle. »

Elle rougît, et je resserais mon étreinte.

« Les enfants ! C'est l'heure du Goû... »

La Matrone était entrée dans la chambre en hurlant, pour en ressortir en marmonnant :

« Ces gosses alors ! »

J'avais souri et lâchée Zelda, pour finalement lui lancer :

« Bon, j'ai la dalle. Pas toi ?

- Hum. Un peu. Viens ! »

Elle me passa devant en courant, chopant ma main au passage.

Arrivés dans la salle de repas, nous tombâmes sur Gaepora, le père de Zelda.

« Eh, Link ! Comment tu vas ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivé. Jusqu'à y a cinq minutes.

- Ah, ouais. Ça va. Zelda est un peu chiante, comme d'habitude, mais ça va !

- Haha ! Ça, t'es mal barré, mon gars. Parce que c'est pour la vie que tu vas te la coltiner, ma fille !

- J'ai moins envie de devenir Garde Attitré, tout d'un coup...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça... Bon, sinon, comment va la Princesse ?

- Elle va assassiner quelqu'un.

- Ah non ! Je t'interdis d'assassiner mon Gendre.

- ... G-Gendre ? Toi aussi, FAUT que je t'assassine !

- Gaepora... Je propose de courir. Elle a l'air vraiment énervée, la Zelda... »

Elle nous regarda d'un air menaçant, puis explosa de rire.

« Haha, mais quels idiots ! »

Elle se rapprocha de nous, et s'assit sur les jambes de son père, et me prit la main.

« Pff, comme si j'allais vous tuer ! J'aimerais bien garder mon Papa en haut du Trône le plus longtemps possible. Et puis, ce serait dûr de remplacer Link.. Parce que... »

Elle se tut, se leva, et s'approcha de moi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et soupira :

« Tu es le seul mec assez idiot pour me supporter ! »


End file.
